comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2011-06-02 - Memorial Day Gossip
It's pure chaos, but the fun kind. Least in Stark's eyes. This memorial weekend, Stark Enterprises has decided to put a grand show on at Central Park! A celebration of battles of old and soldiers long forgotten. Yep, Stark Enterprises has sponsored a civil war reinactment. There are snack stands where a percentage of sales go to charities for the wounded veterns and their families too boot. Old fashioned wooden fencing has been temporarily set up to seperate the soldiers from the sepectators. Blank bullets cause a small cloud of smoke to rise and when people get tired, they fall over and 'play dead'. There are families that brought picnic lunches, and of course there is a job fair table for Stark Enterprises. Currently, Stark is near the job fair table, talking to some folks. He has removed the scarf that was about his throat earlier due to the heat, and still manages to look good in his fine cut clothes. Though in his head he is going: 'wish I could be wearing shorts and a wife beater right now Logan doesn't generally do this kind of thing, but he's got business to be dealing with and the crowds here make hand over easy, a simple shake of hands with an old friend and a few moments discussion in passing and the jobs done. As such Logan's slowly making his way through the crowds to find somewhere to get a beer. This is probably the most fabric anyone has ever seen covering She-Hulk's body...she's dressed for the part in a flowing gown, light green in hue, that falls almost to the floor. Of course, she could probably look good in anything. She wanders over to Tony's table. "Recruiting?" When Stark is thankfully distracted from being asked questions, he turns to look at She-Hulk and gulps. "Damn, why can't I be single right now?" But he soon grins and moves to take She-Hulks large hand and kiss her knuckles with flare! "My beloved Belle! How are you faring today?" He has his sunglasses on, but he is grinning widely and one can guess he just winked as well. Logan has the mutton chops of someone who fought in the civil war. It's drawing him attention, despite the lack of his costume. It's also starting to get him a little annoyed. His path is the straightest line to the nearest bar, which takes him growling, snarling and threatening passed the crowds many of whom seem to admire Logan's impressive facial hair. She-Hulk grins and drops Stark a curtsey. "Not single? Well, I wonder if that will last." From her tone, albeit teasing, there's a strand of hope that it will, indeed, last this time for the billionaire. She hasn't yet noticed the facial care, but she DOES hear somebody...growling. Who's all snarly? Course, that path is right by Stark Enterprises booth! "Well, one can hope." Stark almost sounds nervous at the mention of it lasting with his 'current girlfriend', which is actually a 'former girlfriend', not that anyone but Jarvis and Cap really know about it. It takes Stark to do a double take before he recognizes Logan. "Logan! How could you miss us? Hey, don't you keep walking!" Darn Stark and his loudness! All the more attention on Logan. See, this is what you get for meeting Stark once or twice through his connection with the Avengers. He then grins at She-Hulk, "Looks like we are getting a livily crowd here today." Logan had of course been aware of Stark and She-Hulk, but he'd been content to walk on by, for now they seemed to be all for playing soldier. Logan doesn't play soldier. He shrugs a shoulder as he looks at Stark. "Hadn't planned to be part of it." He offers a nod to She-Hulk, still not looking too happy with his place in the world. Logan doesn't play soldier. He is one. Jen, of course, is playing...well...not a *soldier* in those skirts. "Lighten up, Logan. There's beer around here somewhere. Good beer, too." Now, the question there is...does she have similar *taste* in beer? Considering Logan's stomach can't rot out either, it's likely fine. "Umm...I'll pass on the beer myself." He will make believe it is just that he doesn't like beer, not that he was ever really ken on it anyway. But the guy has given up drinking but doesn't make a big show of it. He steals this chance though to escape the booth and allow the attendents to work, "Let's depart from these great minds that are applying to work for me, a greater mind, and go socialize...," in a lower voice, "Please, get me away from work for a little while." Stark works to escort She-Hulk through the throng of people to get to Logan. Having She-Hulk at his side helps greatly in this endeavor. Strangely enough angry Logan has no trouble getting through crowds. He seems to find or make space where ever he's going to be. He shrugs his shoulder as he looks at She-Hulk. "Guess a beer wouldn't hurt. Long as there ain't so many people around." He sounds vaguely annoyed again. "Not as crowded as out here. And besides. *I* want a beer." The gunfire doesn't bother her, of course. Blanks? Those tickle. A little. Nah, she doesn't even notice them. "Tavern on the Green has an outside sitting area. We can watch the show, but not be crowded, as a lot of people want a closer view to the battle." If Stark wants a closer view, he has ways to manage it. "Getting away from the gunfire even if it is blanks would be nice too." It brings back bad memories, but Stark is doing this for a good cause. He smirks a bit at She-Hulk, "I do aim to please a lady." He then starts to escort She-Hulk to the Green on the Tavern, expecting Logan to tag along, "Drinks are on me," see bribery is worth a try to assure it! Stark then adds on, "Not enough to make you guys drunk, cause I don't even know if that is possible with Earth liquor." Logan shrugs a little with a grin. "I ain't so interested in the whole show... Seems like a waste of time to me." He then looks at Tony. "I ain't sure how long I'm going to hang around. I might just get a few drinks in and see if I can't find someone looking to get 'emselves into a fight." She-Hulk grins a bit. "I haven't found anything that makes me drunk except one thing...do you remember that time Thor brought a barrel of Asgardian Mead to the mansion?" Yeah. THAT got Shulkie drunk. Stark groans, "I remember wanting to try it, but after examining it, I realized it would kill me. Was it really good?" He looks almost wistful at that memory. "And I'd offer you a bit of a fight Logan, but I don't heal as fast as you," or does he? He rubs his free hand across his smooth cheek. "Got an image to uphold. Got to look pretty for the pictures," and though he has humor in his tone, there is some stress in his facial features. Shrugging Logan frowns a little. "Ain't much point in beer if it don't get ya drunk... Not that I can remember the last time I got drunk." He shrugs a little. "I ain't gonna give you a beating Stark, I'd rather not be on the front page tomorrow." "*I* could probably spar with you." She's a hulk, after all. "But not in this dress. It cost a fortune to get it custom made for me." A grin and a twirl of the skirts. "I want to be able to use it again." "Hey, I got some training from Captain America!" Alright, he got a little more than some, and She-Hulk would know the truth about that. She may also know that even in the Iron Man suit, when Captain America has his shield, he can still kick Iron Man's ass. Damn Captain America's sheer awesomeness! "And if that's the point of drinking, why are you still trying?" Stark's tone is still amused. When She-Hulk twirls, Stark's other hand is freed and he claps. "And completely lovely my dear, then again, you are lovely in nothing. But that merely makes the layers of fabric a treat." And it is...She-Hulk does look wonderful in it, and Stark has to catch himself from admiring toooo much. "Don't give up just because you ain't got lucky so far." Logan shrugs again as he looks at She-Hulk. "Shame, could have done with a good brawl, guess I'll have to settle for hunting down trouble in the local bars." "One of these days." It might be an interesting contest...and how often does she get to fight somebody she doesn't have to worry about accidentally killing. "For right now...I want beer." "Violence and beer, my day is made," and luckily no one can see Stark rolling his eyes. But soon enough, the three-some enters Tavern on the Green and get seated outside in the low fenced patio. Stark orders a club soda for himself. Logan glares at Stark for a moment, he's aware of when people are being sarcastic after all, but his attention turns back to She-Hulk. "I'll take you up on that some time." He takes a seat with a shrug. "I'll have a Labatt Blue if you've got one." A pause, then. "What the heck...I'll have a Labatt Blue too." Make the waiter's job easier, and she can always order something else in the next round. Stark relaxes back in his seat and looks out toward the battlefield. Glad to be a good distance away now. He then looks back at She-Hulk. "I'm glad to see people enjoy the event so much. A few ladies dressed up that came with some of the reinactors, you may want to show them your dress at some point today." It's a random option or suggestion. "What brought you by when you don't enjoy the excitement Logan?" There is a vague smirk on his mouth, a-typical for Stark. "Passing by. This was the quickest way from where I was to where I was going." Logan shrugs a shoulder. "And my lack of interest is more that I don't think it's exciting." He shrugs a shoulder again. "If I hadn't run into you I probably wouldn't have stopped." She-Hulk is careful of her seat...after all, she does weigh a lot. And she sips at her beer. Of course, Logan knows what the best Canadian beer is. "I saw them earlier. And a couple who didn't get it right. Anachronisms, ya know." Stark nods, "Yes, the horror," he says with a bit of humor. He then nods toward Logan, "Well, you got free beer out of it, so can't be too terrible. Did anyone ask if you were posing as a gambler with your hair style?" Stark is really asking for it. But he's trying to be good natured about it. "You know, any chance I can convience you to take She-Hulk to the Institute for that sparring match so that the Avenger's damager survives?" Looking at Stark Logan looks less than cheerful. "You got something to say about my hair?" He seems amused for a moment as he leans back taking a long sip of his bottle. "As for the Sparring match... I've always thought it's the ladies call." "Maybe we should take it outside. I don't want to break a danger room." Which with THOSE two could well happen. She-Hulk...smash. "I just don't understand it, how does it stick up that way? And why do women go wild over it?" Stark runs a hand through his own hair. "It's not like I'm jealous at all. Much anyway." He chuckles then, "Thank goodness for small favors." Shrugging a shoulder Logan takes another long drink from his beer. "Who said women go crazy over my hair?" She-Hulk has the best hair. If you ask her. And some women even go wild for it...of course, she's not interested in chicks. She sips at her beer. "Women." "See! I'm not imagining it! When walking over here, I swear some of those women wanted to jump you more than me. Am I losing my touch?" The last part asked toward She-Hulk. Stark puts a hand over his heart. "I think I would cry if I lost my touch." Shrugging Logan chuckles as he drinks yet more of his beer. "I didn't say women didn't go crazy over me. I just said it ain't the hair." He removes a pre-cut cigar. Stark laughs, "I don't want to know," he states toward Logan. But there is light banter between the three for the while as drinks are enjoyed, and Stark makes sure to nurse his club soda, behaving. As events start to wide down, Stark will head off to deal with the career table, and leave Logan and She-Hulk to escape their own ways.